be the one
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU. "Sakura Haruno." She informed. "Why did you just introduce yourself now?" He asked. "Sweetie, you should know the name of the person who’s about to get down and dirty with your briefs.” CRACK.


First story I ever wrote in a notebook!  
And on vacation too!  
I feel sorta accomplished.  
This is infact based off of a true story. My friend Amy and her boyfriend just gave me the inspiration.  
And the title is in fact a Ting Ting song that I absolutely heart.  
I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make this into a multi-chaptered story, ya know, one day. But it can stand as a oneshot for now. (and thank you **PawsChan001** for suggesting the amazing idea!)  
(holy omg, a whole sasusaku college story based off of laundry  
-_squeals_-)  
Enjoy!

* * *

(_be the one_)

for Amy & her boyfriend

* * *

"Shit," Sasuke muttered, followed by another string of incoherent curses. He then mentally bashed his misfortune, wishing that he asked his mommy dearest before he left.

He starred at the evil machine and started hitting it, secretly hoping it would work—but his smarter, more intelligent side had known that that's not how things work. He didn't get into the most elite college in all the fire country for nothing.

The paint-chipping, large, metal washing machine was staring him down, and he hated it.

"Shit," He repeated, but this time it was for another token of bad luck.

The laundry room on his campus was completely empty, all the humming machines remaining dormant.

He, stupidly, had decided to go on Friday night, and it was a well-known fact that _no one_ did their dirty clothes then. Even though this university was known for hosting some of the smartest students, it was also known as a big party school.

And it's prime night for dancing, getting drunk, and putting off all assignments?

_Friday_.

Ergo why it was empty and that there weren't screaming, rampaging fangirls after him—offering the help that he'd actually take right now.

Sasuke repeatedly banged his head against the blue appliance, secretly wishing death upon the innocent piece of machinery.

"You know, that doesn't actually help." A light and airy voice advised, stifling a chuckle in the process. "And I'm pretty sure it's terrible for your head." The laughter continued, but now it was richer and deeper—far from the nonchalant chuckles she was repressing earlier.

Sasuke, amazed by the sound, turned to the girl who was carrying a green basket of dirty laundry. The smile on her face assured her friendliness and the pink, glossy hair and vibrant green eyes ensured her playfulness.

That dazzling grin made its way onto her lips again and offered, "And I always thought that I was the only one who did their wash on Friday nights…"

The Uchiha shook his head. "Well, I'm new at this."

That vivid laughter returned, the sparkle in her eyes putting any disco ball to shame. "Oh, I know."

She pointed towards the machine, and then to his full bottle of _Tide_, which hasn't even been opened—evident by the tight plastic wrapped around the orange spout.

Sasuke, being the bright boy he was, knew that putting a lot f this 'bleach' into the machine and having it explode could easily be avoided—any idiot whose watched movies could figure _that_ out.

But it's not like Sasuke could anyways. In order to do that task, the holder of the liquid would need to be included.

But he _couldn't find it_.

Therefore, it wasn't that much of a surprise when she took the bottle from him and opened a hatch on top, pouring in the blue liquid.

After she placed it on the floor and wiped off her hands, she held one out and informed, "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke raised and brow at this alleged 'Sakura' and her odd, out-of-the-blue greeting.

"And why did you just introduce yourself now?" Sasuke questioned, as she chuckled, amused by his obfuscation.

"Sweetie, you should know the name of the person who's about to get _down and dirty_ with your briefs," She then observed him, quickly giving him an upy-down look. "But you do come off as a _boxer_ kind of guy." Another penetrating star, "_Definitely_ a boxer-man,"

She giggled to herself again before turning to the task at hand, grabbing his soiled apparel and checking in the pockets.

"Are you trying to rob me or something?"

She smiled. "Of course not, silly. I'm making sure nothing is in there. It'll ruin your clothes." Sasuke nodded, slightly (_but not really_) understanding.

She then separated the darks from the lights, treating the material in her hands with great care.

After, she picked up a pesky item, grinning maliciously. "Did I call it, or did I call it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish antics. Was it his fault that he hated _briefs_? _Boxers_ were more comfortable anyways.

The spinning of the black and blue material and the abrupt sound that went off indicated that the clothes were being cleansed. Sasuke turned and watched the dreary rainbow that was currently being caked with soaps and suds.

"So, what's your name?" She asked while walking over to a silver dispenser hanging on the wall.

Sasuke grunted, "Hn,"

"Really now? That's a pretty odd name, _Hn_." Sasuke rolled his eyes while she giggled, and then he stopped, rapidly enchanted by the sound.

Sakura, on the other hand, thought this guy was quite charming, in his own, angst-y, broody, _utterly adorable_ way. The packet of cleaning-liquid came out of the machine and she took it, glancing at what it would be used for.

Once she was done with that, she turned her head to glance at her partner in crime (AKA 'Operation Laundry'). He had a perplexed look on his face as he was staring at the spiraling clothes. She giggled lightly to herself before coming up behind him. He jumped quickly before regaining his composure, making sure he remains cool.

She laughed again before pouring the liquid into her own machine. "So, are you taking darks or lights?"

"Huh?" Sasuke inquired dumbly, befuddled but her, _yet again_, random comment.

"Well I helped you with your wash," she pointed at the rumbling piece of gears, "And I've got wash of my own," she patted a hand on her own pile of sullied clothes, "So it would only be fair if you help me."

Sasuke grunted, but nonetheless muttered _'lights'_ under his breath before going over to her green basket, taking out anything that appeared vivacious in the florescent light above them.

Sakura smiled gleefully and took her own side of the clothes.

The Uchiha smirked to himself when he picked up the next, small and thin item, holding it up to the pinkette next to him. "I take it you're a _thong_ kind of girl?" Sakura looked up and blushed horribly, taking the tiny piece of cloth from him and shoving it in her own pile.

Sasuke chuckled while she hit him repeatedly. He stopped once he realized her strength and continued with the task at hand. There was a silence before Sakura broke it with, "You know, I'd really love to know _your_ name."

Sasuke smirked again, "I know." She grunted in annoyance and lightly pushed him, for they were next to each other and she was rather pissed off at the grinning man near her.

Once the clothes were separated, she realized that there wasn't enough detergent. She sighed and walked over towards the machine, emptying out all her pockets, searching for loose change.

After five minutes, she came back and placed it in, ready to venture through the pockets of her collection of jeans. She was about to ask (_order_) Sasuke to pitch in when all the sudden the door opened, startling both teens.

"Sasuke-teme!" A loud blonde screamed while entering the clean linen-smelling room. He then turned towards his best friend and the girl with him. After laughing for a few seconds, he stopped and said, "Yo, come on, there's a party going on and you have to go. I don't care what you say."

He grabbed his friend's arm and started pulling him out while Sasuke argued, "Dude, I've got clothes in there." He jabbed his finger towards the machine, but Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about your _tidy-whities_. We'll come back later tonight, okay?" Sasuke was about to come back with yet another complaint, but the blonde was already pulling him half-way out the door. Sakura offered a quick wave while laughing.

And once she heard the door close, her face was flushed with remorse, wishing that her (_incredibly cute_) laundry-partner was still with her. She sighed, but went along with the task.

_'…Sasuke, hm…'_

After going through about three pairs of pants and pockets, she came to her favorite pair of jeans that fit _oh-so-perfectly_ and had a few rips here and there. She smiled at the memory of them and quickly went through the pockets, trying to get her job done as fast as possible.

Surprisingly, she found what seemed to be a small piece of paper in the spacious compartment. She took it out, shocked that she did actually have something in there. She never did—she only checked it from habit.

She took out the white paper and unfolded it. She hastily dropped it after reading, her mouth beginning to gape and her hopes escalating higher than her already racing heartbeat.

Once she got over her small panic-attack, she picked up the thrown paper and reread it over and over again, making sure that this was real and in fact not a dream.

_See you next Friday at 8.  
__-Hn_

And, suddenly, doing the laundry didn't seem so bad...

Ahem.  
A sequel is out for all who are concerned and whatnot.  
It's entitled 'still the one'.  
Because I happen to stand for awesomeness.

Oh, and as a side note;  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!  
XXXXXDDDD


End file.
